


Piece of My Heart

by TayVengeance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flower Power, Fluff, Jeonghan and Minghao are just hoes for Jimi Hendrix, Jeonghan calles his VW van the Love Bus so that should be reason enough to read this, Junhui and Joshua are deadheads, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Woodstock, it's 1969 my dudes, mentions of smoking weed, so like, they're hippies tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVengeance/pseuds/TayVengeance
Summary: Running away from his pro-war parents, Joshua takes a road trip with his friends in a beat up VW van. Traveling from San Fran to New York for Woodstock, he embarks on a journey with his friends and finds love along the way.





	Piece of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a threadfic I made on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tayvengenz/status/988697529477775360), and decided I'd post it here because I haven't posted any new content here in a while. 
> 
> I got this idea from my coworker after she told me a yarn of her younger self. I couldn't get the image of Junshua as Deadheads out of my head afterwards, so this story came to light. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Joshua would very much like dinner to end.

 

His parents spent the whole meal discussing how glad they were that Nixon sent troops into Vietnam to “take care of the situation over there,” and Joshua can only roll his eyes and swirl around his mashed potatoes.

 

“Why don’t you make yourself useful & sign up for the military, Joshua?” His father remarks, noisily spooning mashed potatoes into his mouth.

 

Joshua cringes, “Because I don’t believe in this pointless war.” He sighs, setting down his fork, “Plus I wouldn’t exactly die for this country.”

 

His father slams his fist on the table, “I fought Nazis in Germany so that you could be living comfortably today, young man. You’ll show some respect here or I’m kicking you out to fend for yourself.”

 

“Dad, fighting Nazis is very different than gassing innocent people in their  own country,” he retorts. “Plus, you _wanted_ to fight the Nazis. I want **no** part in this stupid war.”

 

“Josh-”

 

“Honey,” Joshua’s mother warns, raising an eyebrow at her husband. Every dinner these days seemed to end the same way -- with Joshua’s father yelling at him for his “too progressive thinking,”  and Joshua storming out of the house as a result. His mother had grown sick of the fighting and now gave both men a warning when things got too heated. 

 

“I’m going out,” Joshua stands up from the table and walks out the front door. He hears his father cursing after him, but doesn’t look back.

 

He decides to walk over to his best friend’s house, who is actually probably awaiting his arrival. Not that he intended to, but Joshua had made a habit the last few weeks of running off to his friend Junhui’s house whenever things went sour at his place.

 

He didn’t even need to knock on the front door, just let himself into Junhui’s welcoming home. 

 

“Joshua, is that you?” Junhui’s mother calls from the kitchen. She is a small Chinese woman with thick glasses, and hair always pulled back with a pair of chopsticks. There is always a stray strand in her face, but Joshua thinks it only makes her personality stronger. 

 

“Yeah, it’s me.”

 

“Did you finish dinner tonight?” She asks, shuffling around the corner in the glittery slippers Joshua and Junhui gave her for her birthday. 

 

Joshua shuffles his feet and doesn’t make eye contact, “Not really. I had a couple bites.”

 

“Goodness gracious, child. It’s important to eat properly,” she scolds, walking over to pull Joshua into the kitchen.

 

“You try sitting through dinner with my dad. He’s impossible!” He sits down at the small, round table in the corner of the kitchen. He huffs as his butt hits the chair, and Junhui’s mother sets a plate of food down in front of him.

 

“Thank you for the food,” Joshua smiles.

 

“I’ll let Junhui know you’re here,” she smiles, rubbing Joshua’s back before she leaves the room to find her son.

 

Joshua is piling a mountain of corn onto his fork when Junhui walks into the kitchen about a minute after his mom left to fetch him. “You’re early today.”

 

“I didn’t even take one bite of chicken before my father told me to enlist,” Joshua grumbles.

 

“I’d like to say that one day he’ll realize that you’re not him and stop pressuring you, but if that ever were to happen it would already have in your life, so...” Junhui pouts and sits down next to Joshua, “Sorry, but your dad is just an old man who grew up insuring a different time. He doesn’t understand the world like you do.”

 

“It’s frustrating, Jun. I can’t have a single conversation with that man. you’re lucky your dad is cool.”

 

"Sure, we'll call him cool," Junhui rolls his eyes,  “Come on, I’m going to call Jeonghan and Minghao and we can all hang at our spot, yeah?” Junhui offers. “Finish that plate of food, my man. You don’t want my mom nagging on you about your slim figure.”

 

Joshua chuckles with a nod, eating at a faster pace.

 

❁ ❁ ❁

 

The four boys meet up at Jeonghan’s house, promptly climbing up into the treehouse that had been there since Jeonghan’s dad built it for them when they were children. They made sure to keep the interior decorations updated with the times, putting up Grateful Dead posters and  laying out some shag rugs for comfort. Minghao liked to pin up the daily headline on the wall, & Jeonghan would cut out pictures of Nixon to help them hit the bullseye on the dartboard. Junhui bought a lava lamp (those things were so cool!) and Josh provided the (post)teen angst.

 

“Guys I need to get out of here,” Joshua sighs. “And like, not just for a night in the Castro district. I need to leave this whole state.”

 

Jeonghan snorts, “And where do you suppose you want to go?”

 

A smile stretches across Joshua’s face and the other three know he is plotting.

 

“Woodstock.”

 

The three boys look at their friend with shocked expressions. “That’s all the way across the country, man,” Minghao reminds him.

 

“Jeonghan has a car”

 

“Do you really trust my van to get us across the entire country? It barely gets us to The Castro and back.”

 

“Plus, tickets are like 15 bucks, man. We ain’t got that kinda cash,” Minghao adds.

 

“Guys, I still have the hundred bucks my grandparents gave me for my birthday,” Junhui offers. 

 

“Woah man, that’s your birthday cash. You sure you wanna use it for my dumb idea?” Joshua asks.

 

“Yeah, man. I thought you were saving that for your own set of wheels,” Jeonghan pipes in.

 

“Well, yeah, but like, a road trip with you guys sounds so fun. I’m kinda going stir crazy too.” 

 

Jeonghan contemplates this for a moment, “Fine, I’ll fix up the Love Bus as best I can.”

 

The other three high-five each other.

 

“It will take about three days to drive over there,” Jeonghan thinks aloud.

 

“So we gotta leave like, in two days, right?” Minghao calculates.

 

Jeonghan nods, “Yeah. I’ll work on the Love Bus tomorrow, and we can head out first thing.”

 

“I’ll buy the tickets tomorrow,” Junhui smiles.

 

“We’ll have to drive through Canada though,” Joshua says with a determined glint in his eye. “My dad will alert _everyone_  when he notices I’m gone.”

 

Jeonghan nods, “He’s going to be pissed.”

 

“This is exciting,” Minghao cheers. “I’ve never left without telling my family before.”

 

“We’re going to get in so much trouble when we get back,” Junhui grins.

 

“Oh I’m so getting grounded until I graduate,” Minghao laughs.

 

“My father might kill me when we come back, so this will be a great last hurrah,” Joshua laughs along with Minghao.

 

“We’re really doing this? We’re just going to drive to Woodstock?” Junhui grins.

 

“We’re doing it. We’re going to see Grateful Dead, and it’s gonna be rad!” Joshua  pulls Junhui into a headlock and ruffles his hair. 

 

“A dream come true!” His best friend cheers.

 

“I’m just excited for Jimi Hendrix,” Jeonghan smiles.

 

“Oh my god, are you serious? They got Jimi Hendrix?” Minghao swoons.

 

Jeonghan sighs, “Did you even read the flyer?”

 

Minghao shakes his head, “I only get the paper for the big stories. Mom says if I want to be a good political science student next year I gotta keep up with the political news.”

 

Jeonghan slaps Minghao softly on the head, “And I’m tellin you to read the fun stuff for our sake.”

 

Minghao snorts, “Fine, fine. I’ll rot my brain with the funnies.”

 

“Oh shut up you young prodigy,” Jeonghan jokes.

 

“Alright, so it’s settled. We’ll come back tomorrow to help Jeonghan with the bus, then we leave at dawn the next morning,” Joshua confirms.

 

The others nod, and the four boys break for the night. 

 

Junhui walks Joshua home, and the two bid farewell for the night, giddy with the knowledge of their coming trip.

 

❁ ❁ ❁

 

It’s around 3am when Junhui hears a knock on his window. He groggily gets up out of bed and opens the window for Joshua to climb into his room. “We agreed on a 5am departure. Why are you here?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep any longer, so I came here,” Joshua shrugs.

 

Junhui chuckles, “Come here, you weirdo.” He motions for Joshua to follow him to his bed. They sit up against the headboard, and Joshua’s head naturally finds itself resting on Junhui’s shoulder. 

 

“I still can’t believe you guys went along with my crazy plan."

 

"We still have two hours before we’re supposed to leave. That’s more than enough time for something to happen and me to change my mind about your crazy plan.”

 

Joshua nudges his best friend with a pout on his lips. “You’re really harshing my mellow with your negativity." Junhui laughs, and Joshua pushes him off the bed, “I’ll just leave you behind then, asshole.”

 

Junhui keeps laughing from the floor, and Joshua just rolls his eyes and starts fidgeting with the hem of his favourite Grateful Dead shirt.

 

“My dad really is gonna kill me when I get back,” Joshua muses.

 

Junhui gets up and sits back down next to his friend. “Hey I’ll be with you when we come back. We can still move to a communal home or a small home in Height Ashbury. I’m sure my record store salary can cover costs. I Get $3.50 an hour now for being a manager.”

 

“How much did you have to bribe them to promote you to manager?” Joshua chuckles.

 

Junhui furrows his brow, “Hey, I have worked hard the past three years to get this manager position. Once the old manager left, I knew it was my chance.”

 

Joshua pulls his friend into a hug, “I know. You really did work hard for it. I’m proud of you.”

 

Junhui smiles and nuzzles his face into the crook of Joshua’s neck. “I’m feelin the love, man.”

 

Joshua pats Junhui’s head with a smile, “Good. Now, let’s get you ready to embark on  our epic journey full of love, laughter, and the power of friendship!”

 

“You’re such a dork.”

 

❁ ❁ ❁

 

The four boys set off at the early hour of 5:13am, Junhui and Joshua deciding to nap a little more in the back while Minghao takes the passenger seat to keep Jeonghan company. 

 

They have to stop for gas about an hour into the drive, so while Jeonghan fills up, the other three head into the gas station store to grab snack food and drinks with the crisp $5 bill Jeonghan hands them. Minghao’s arms are full of packaged food items, while Joshua comes out of the refrigerator section with a bottle of coke for each of them, the bottle caps already popped off.

 

As they pay for their edibles and head back to the car, Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at Joshua. “Only four cokes? We’re going to be in the bus for 3 days.”

 

Joshua rolls his eyes and shoved a bottle in Jeonghan’s arms, “Yeah, and if you want another coke, you can stop at another  gas station. Otherwise, Jun has two jugs of water for us to keep in the back.”

 

Jeonghan nods, “Whatever, man. Thanks for grabbing snacks, guys.”

 

“Okay but like can you believe both of these water jugs were $1.20? That’s criminal! The Vons by my house sells these for $.49 each!”  Junhui exclaims.

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, “It’s a gas station. They need to make a profit, and people like us who need this stuff on the road will pay for it.”

 

“That’s a whole $.20 more we could have had if we went shopping beforehand like I suggested,” Junhui pouted.

 

They pack the back of the bus with the snacks and head back out onto the highway. Minghao opens up a map of the west coast up to Vancouver, and helps Junhui navigate the highways. Joshua complains about a small hole in the floor of the Love Bus, and Jeonghan tells him to can it.

 

“How long until we get to Vancouver?” Junhui whines about two hours after their pit stop.

 

“Well, I’m driving at a comfortable 55mph and Minghao says we have about 730 miles to Vancouver. What do you think?”

 

“Woah, man. Take it easy. I was just curious,” Junhui defends.

 

“Twelve hours, give or take,” Joshua pipes up from the floor. 

 

Junhui groans, “I need to pee, Hannie…”

 

“Jun, I swear to God if you keep making me stop, we’ll miss the festival,” Jeonghan grumbles, but makes his way over to the right lane to get off at the next rest stop.

 

❁ ❁ ❁

It’s about 7 hours into their drive when Joshua offers to take over the wheel so Jeonghan can chill in the back. Junhui also switches with Minghao to let the younger boy stretch out with him. The rest of the drive into Canada passes with little disturbance. Once they reach  Vancouver, they gas up again and Junhui offers to drive this time around. Minghao stays in the back, and Joshua switches with Jeonghan to nap a little. Minghao complains about the hole in the floor again when he loses his watch down it, and Joshua yells at Jeonghan to patch it up  because the fumes from the motor keep wafting inside the car. Jeonghan tells him if he hates the smell so much to mask it with a stronger smell. Minghao wiggles his eyebrows as he pulls a baggie of what he liked to call “good vibes” out of his pocket.

 

“If you light a joint, every window gets opened. I’m not going to get hotboxed out of my own car,” Jeonghan demands. 

 

“Far out!” Minghao exclaims, high-fiving Joshua.

 

“Awww, I wanna join. Hannie take over!” Junhui pouts.

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes but motions for Junhui to pull over.

 

The three sit in the back, chilled out and stuck in a fit of giggles as Jeonghan murmurs to himself that he’s toting a bunch of children across Canada. 

 

It becomes too stuffy in the bus, so the moment Junhui spots clumps of melting snow outside, he yells at Jeonghan to pull over so they can shove their faces into it.

 

Minghao is the first one to jump out of the bus throw himself fall face-first into a snow drift. Jeonghan promptly pulls him out and yells at him, saying he’ll freeze his lungs if he keeps that up. The other two just grab the snow and rub it on the backs of their necks.

 

It’s refreshing to get out of the bus and stretch their limbs and mellow out, but they know they can’t stall for too long, lest they end up missing the first day of the festival. As quickly as they got out, the four boys get back into the bus and head back out on the highway.

 

❁ ❁ ❁

 

The boys are about a day and a half into their trip when Minghao offers to drive. The three others exchange glances, but all eyes end up on Jeonghan. 

 

“It’s your bus. You should be the one to teach him,” Joshua states. 

 

“Please hyung?” Minghao pleads with puppy dog eyes.

 

Jeonghan sighs, already pulling over to the shoulder so they can switch places. “Okay, but if you crash my bus, you’re buying me a new car.”

 

Minghao just nods with a smile, fixing up the rear-view mirror and the side mirrors to his liking.

 

“Okay, it’s pretty basic. Gas is go, brake is stop, use the wheel to steer, and I’ll tell you when to shift gears,” Jeonghan instructs. Minghao nods, and makes his way back onto the highway. 

 

“The highway is the best place to learn how to drive,” Joshua adds from the back. “It’s just a straight trek of road, and you don’t have to worry about merging or anything like that.”

 

“You’ll do fine, Minghao!” Junhui adds.

 

“I’m not really worried about driving. I go out and practice with my dad a lot. I’m just worried about the people around me. I can’t  control how they drive, and  _that_ is what makes me so nervous about driving.”

 

“Dude, just drive defensively. That’s how you do it. You know the road, you know the rules, so you follow ‘em.”

 

“And that’s the only time you’ll ever hear Josh tell you to follow the rules,” Junhui laughs.

 

“Hey man, I’m not some delinquent or anything. I just hate my family,” Joshua defends with a shrug.

 

“So that’s the only reason why you stole your dad’s car, did donuts in the old Denny’s parking lot with it, and abandoned it overnight on private property?” Junhui egged on.

 

“I won’t  deny that it was super fun to do,” Joshua grins. “If I’m not mistaken, you had a great time doing it with me.”

 

Junhui shrugs, “Maybe I did.”

 

“Didn’t he ground you for like three months after that?” Minghao asks from up front.

 

“It was worth it.”

 

❁ ❁ ❁

 

The rest of the drive goes smoothly. Minghao loses his sunglasses and Junhui loses a sandal to the hole in the back, and they yell at Jeonghan again for the quality of his bus. He yells back that they can all walk to New York if they hate his car so much, and the boys in the  back of the bus quiet up. 

 

They have a couple hours left until they reach New York, and that brings about a different energy in the van. Sure they had been excited on the drive over, but knowing how close they are is almost electrifying.

 

Joshua leads them in a medley of Grateful Dead songs, only stopping to chastise his friends when they sang an incorrect lyric.

 

❁ ❁ ❁

 

When Jeonghan pulls up where the festival is happening, the barricades have been knocked down and people are just walking into the fields to join in the festivities.

 

Joshua looks out the window and back at his friends, “So you’re telling me that Junnie spent $45 on 3 tickets  just for us to get here and people are walking in for FREE?” 

 

“Whatever, man. It’s not that big a deal. The money went to the festival, so like it’s not really wasted,” Junhui rationalises.

 

“Man, where do I even park?” Jeonghan wonders aloud.

 

Minghao sticks his head out the window and catches the attention of some people walking past them, “Hey, where’s the parking at?”

 

The two guys smile and point north of where Jeonghan was headed, “Just over there, man. Tons of buses and people camping out. It’s totally awesome. Like a family reunion where you don't know anyone, but they all hug you anyways.”

 

Minghao waves and thanks them with a chuckle, and Jeonghan drives over to where the guys directed him. 

 

They were greeted by a guy who is sitting on the hood of his bus. He hops off and walks over to Jeonghan, “Sweet ride, my dude. You guys camping out?”

 

Jeonghan nods, “Yeah. Is there room for us?”

 

The guy grins wide, “Of course, man! Keep driving down until you find a place to chill! It’s like a lil’ community here. My bus is your bus.”

 

Jeonghan smiles and thanks the man before continuing forward. There is a spot for them  about 30 buses down the line and that’s where Jeonghan kills the engine. The four boys hop out and stretch their limbs. Being cramped up in the bus for three days with little time to get out and no real nutritious food really took a toll on their bodies. 

 

“I have absolutely no energy,” Junhui  whines.

 

The other four agree, and start to make their way over to the field where the stage was set up. Joshua hooks arms with Junhui and Minghao and smiles at them with a stupidly huge grin, “Can you believe we did it? We made it. We’re at Woodstock!”

 

Jeonghan hooks his arm around Minghao’s shoulders and smiles, “I can’t believe we actually got here in time. This has been a crazy few days.”

 

“I still can’t believe you all agreed to my crazy idea,” Joshua chuckles. 

 

“Well, that crazy idea is about to be the best time of our  youth!” Minghao exclaims, breaking away from Joshua and dragging Jeonghan into the crowd. 

 

“Jun, are you ready to watch our favourite band ever play live?”

 

Junhui squeezes Joshua’s hand, “I was born ready, man. Let’s go already!"

 

It turned out that the first day of Woodstock did not feature Grateful Dead, but that didn’t stop the four friends from having a great time. The sheer amount of people around them was enough to keep the excitement going all through the night. They all slept in the bus with the  door left open to air it out, but that’s what most everyone who drove in was doing. Even at the buses away from the music and activity, it was still bustling with people sharing food and and alcohol and drugs. The party didn't stop simply because they had gone to the buses. It seems the energy was all around them on the grounds, and the four boys reveled in the freedom. 

 

They all woke up naturally around 10 the next morning, and headed back over to the crowded field. Minghao took Jeonghan off to the normal world to try and find a newspaper to commemorate their time in New York, and agree to reconvene at the bus in an hour. When they returned, they had wide grins on their faces, excitedly showing their friends the headline about Woodstock. “They’re writing articles about this!” Minghao exclaims. “Front page, man! That means it’s going to be a historic event one day. Isn’t that so rad?”

 

“Dude, there’s like people with cameras here too,” Jeonghan adds.

 

“They’re filming? Sweet!” Junhui grins. 

 

“You think they’ll air the content on television?” Minghao ponders.

 

“God I hope so,” Joshua beams. “Let’s find a camera and make out in front of it, Junnie.”

 

“Oh shut up, Joshua. You just wanna give your old man a heart attack,” Junhui blushes.

 

“Or,” Jeonghan interjects, “He wants your round ass and this is the only way he can think tell you.”

 

“But Joshua’s never told us he’s gay,” Junhui points out.

 

“Oh my god, would I hang out with you all if I  wasn’t gay?” Joshua pouts.

 

“I thought that was the glue holding us together,” Minghao furrows his brow and bites his lip in thought. “I thought you all basically confessed being gay when I came out to you and we all cried together and fell asleep in the treehouse listening to Fleetwood Mac.”

 

“I remember the crying, but not coming out,”  Junhui reminisces.

 

“Well, am I WRONG?” Minghao asks. The other three shake their heads. “Well, glad we settled the obvious fact that the four of us are gayer than Freddie Mercury. Let’s get out there and just be gay all weekend!” He smiles, grabbing Jeonghan’s arm and pulling him out into the crowd.

 

Junhui looks over at Joshua, “Uh, so abou-“

 

“I really like you. Like, really really like you, okay? I have for a long time now, and my gay ass has never had the courage to tell you, so I’m telling you now.”  Junhui remains silent, letting Joshua’s words sink in. When he doesn’t  respond, Joshua becomes nervous and starts cursing under his breath. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”

 

“No no no no, I’m glad you did. Joshua, you’re my best friend. I know absolutely everything there is to know about you because I've been so close to you for most of my life” Junhui pauses, trying to compose his thoughts.  “You are literally the most important person in my life. Absolutely nothing you tell me could ever ruin any of that, okay? And if you didn’t think I would reciprocate your feelings, you obviously don’t know me.”

 

Joshua lifts his gaze up from his feet to meet Junhui’s gaze.  “You mean it, Wen Junhui? You love me?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Junhui scratches behind his neck. “I kinda really do, man.”

 

Joshua is positively the happiest he’s ever been. “Wow. Suddenly I’m not so worried about being grounded for the rest of my life.”

 

Junhui chuckles, “Why’s that?”

 

“Because If it took running away to Woodstock for me to finally be able to confess to you, then anything that comes after doesn’t matter unless it’s with you.”

 

Junhui blushes, “That was really, uh, bold of you.”

 

Joshua chuckles, “But it’s the truth!”

 

Junhui takes Joshua’s hand into his own, “I like this truth.” He smiles at his best friend (boyfriend??), and they begin walking together into the crowd. 

 

Looking around them, Joshua notices quite a bit of girls holding hands and guys with their arms around each other. Everyone was here for  the sake of being here. Everyone was having a good time; everyone was spreading the love. Joshua figured he might as well join in the spreading of love, and having Junhui’s hand in his made him happy he did. 

 

“Let’s find that camera and give em a good ol fashioned frenchie,”  Junhui grinned, looking around them for someone with a camera.

 

“There’s people having public sex here,” Joshua points out. “You'd think two guys kissing wouldn’t be that wild of a thing.”

 

“No one here cares,” Junhui agrees. “Its for the sad suckers at home like your dad to see." 

 

Joshua giggles, and their search is forgotten the moment Santana gets on stage to perform. They get lost in the music, dancing with each other and the people around them. They also end up frolicking in the mud pit during the next few sets. High on love, adrenaline and cannabis,  Joshua and Junhui prepare themselves as The Grateful Dead come out to perform.

 

Watching The Grateful Dead was by far the best moment of the day. Junhui and Joshua shared their first kiss during Dark Star, and the amps overloaded during Turn on your Love Light. It was probably the wildest moment ever, and even though it ended The Grateful Dead's set early, Joshua and Junhui couldn't chase the grins off their faces the rest of the night.

 

When they return to the bus, Minghao and Jeonghan are deep in the throes of love. Joshua and Junhui snicker as they bang on the sides of the bus, trying to startle their friends in their moment of shared bliss. Jeonghan’s head pops out of the window, and he flips them off.  Junhui and Joshua just laugh and lay outside together. The muffled moans coming from the love bus add to the ambiance as they look at the stars and whisper ‘i love you’s’ to each other while kissing in-between. It’s more perfect than any of them could have dreamt of.

 

It’s a few hours later when Minghao and Jeonghan jump out of the bus and wake up Joshua and Junhui. 

 

“Josh, Jun! Jimi Hendrix is going to play today!” Minghao yells.

 

Junhui groans, and Joshua whines, cuddling further against Junhui. “But I want sleep,” Joshua grumbles.

 

“I don’t care,” Minghao huffs. “We are seeing Hendrix as a family.”

 

Jeonghan snickers, “Come on, lovebirds. You have to spend today with your friends.”

 

“Oh, he’s calling US lovebirds?” Junhui gasps. “I’m sorry, who fucked in the bus all night? Wasn’t us."

 

Joshua laughs, and Minghao sticks out his tongue. “I ain’t sorry my man cares for me sexually.”

 

Joshua scrunches up his nose, “In these conditions though? No sir. I’m a sex-in-bed kinda guy.”

 

“Fortunate for us, because you’re probably going to be on house arrest for a long time when we get  home,” Junhui jokes. "And what better way to keep you company during your quarantine than to fuck you passionately on your bed?"

 

Joshua snorts and shoves Junhui playfully away from him. Minghao and Jeonghan snicker and motion for them to get up.

 

The comply and get up from their spot on the ground, following Jeonghan and Minghao over to the festival area.

 

❁ ❁ ❁

 

It’s about 3:30 when the thunderstorm starts. Just as Joe Crocker‘s set ends, the rain begins to fall. The crowd scatters. Some race back to their cars, while most actually remain in the rain, wrestling in the mud again.  The four boys remain in the crowd, dancing around in the rain. Junhui steals kisses from Joshua as the water falls from the sky.  “Can you believe the time we’ve had?” Joshua smiles, playing with Junhui’s wet hair as they stood embraced in the rain.

 

Junhui chuckles, “We’ll definitely have quite a story to tell our kids one day.”

 

Joshua looks up at Junhui with big eyes, “Kids?"

 

“Yeah? I was kind of hoping you’d be on board with adopting kids later on in life?” Junhui replied with a nervous chuckle.

 

“Oh my god, of course! Yes!” Joshua grins. “I’ve kind of secretly hoped we would for a long time now… That was assuming you actually liked me back."

 

Junhui leans down and kisses Joshua, “Well I do, so. That’s that I guess.”

 

Minghao and Jeonghan make their way back over to Junhui and Joshua, telling them that Jimi Hendrix is still going to perform, just later than previously slotted. 

 

They all agreed to go back to the bus  and try to dry off. Everyone changes into their last clean outfit, and the four wait in the bus until it stops raining.

 

The music went all through the night, and the crowd thinned as time went on. People had lives to get back to in the morning, so only the young and reckless  remained.

 

Hendrix came on at 9 am on Monday morning, and Minghao couldn’t have been happier even if Janis Joplin stood in front of him and asked him to make a song with her. It was two hours of bliss for him and Jeonghan. Junhui and Joshua were happy just to see them so happy.

 

Hendrix’s set ended, and everyone in the crowd came to the same sullen realization that they had to go back home now. 

 

Jeonghan volunteers for the first driving shift, telling the others to get some rest as he battles the traffic 200,000 people leaving one place at the same time  causes. 

 

It takes about two hours to get out of Bethel, and Jeonghan goes for about four more hours before Minghao offers to take over. 

 

It goes on like this for the next four days (they decide to give themselves an extra day of traveling, so it’s not as tiring) and the closer they  get to being home, the more anxious Joshua gets. He knows his dad knows where he’s been, and he knows he’ll be livid about it. The other three assure him it won’t be as bad as he says it is, but they have never dealt with his father when he’s angry.

 

❁ ❁ ❁

 

It’s about 10pm on Thursday when they pull up into Jeonghan’s driveway. The four boys jump out of the bus and promise to reconvene in the treehouse at midnight.

 

Junhui grabs Joshua’s hand and starts walking him back home. They go in silence — mostly because Joshua is too  nervous to say anything. Junhui rubs his back and tells him everything will be okay, and Joshua just absently nods. 

 

When they reach Joshua’s house, Junhui leaves a kiss on his cheek and wishes him good luck before he leaves. Joshua has to take a deep breath before he walks in. 

 

❁ ❁ ❁

 

Joshua is the last one in the treehouse that night. It’s 1 am by the time he climbs up. The other three look at him expectantly, but he remains silent until he is able to curl up against Junhui.

 

“So?” Jeonghan pries, eyebrow raised. “What happened?” Minghao and Junhui both look at him as well, waiting for him to speak.

 

“Uh, well, there was a lot of yelling. Dad tried to throw an empty beer bottle at me, but I dodged it. He saw Junhui kiss me outside, and kept calling me 'a queer' and a 'faggot'. He told me he was  done dealing with such an ungrateful son, and since I’m such a degenerate now, I don’t need to leech off them anymore and kicked me out.” He pauses for a moment before he continues. “Mom was crying the whole time, because she had been so worried I would die somehow. It was a mess, and I’m honestly just lucky my  dad didn’t hit me.”

 

“Oh my god,” Jeonghan whispers. 

 

“I was late coming because I had to grab everything I own and leave my house,” Joshua continues. “All my bags are outside on the ground. I thought I could sleep up here.”

 

Junhui snorts, “No, you’re coming home with me."

 

Joshua makes like he's going to argue with Junhui, but Minghao slaps him before he can speak, “Don’t deny him. This is not a home. You’re not going to sleep on a rug like a vagrant.”

 

“Nope. You’re going to sleep in my bed with me,” Junhui commands. "Where I can love you and make sure you're happy and well taken care of."

 

“But… will your parents be okay with that? Are you in trouble for leaving?”

 

Junhui chuckles, “No, I told my parents where I was going. They've known this whole time. It will be fine.”

 

“I’m grounded until I graduate,” Minghao snickers. “Just as I predicted. But my dad is proud of me for mastering driving."

 

Jeonghan laughs and pulls Minghao against him, “Well, I’m glad you’re alive, Josh, and I’m glad you are still able to impress your parents at a time like this, Haohao.”

 

“I’m exhausted,” Junhui says through a yawn. “Lets grab your stuff and head back to my house.”

 

Joshua nods, and the two  bid farewell to Jeonghan and Minghao before they climb down and grab Joshua’s bags. 

 

They walk to Junhui’s house hand-in-hand, and with wide smiles across their faces. They make their way into the house quietly, so as not to wake up Junhui’s parents, and unload in  Junhui’s room. The two climb into Junhui’s bed, and just chuckle quietly together as the events of the night came to an end. 

 

“I’ve really had the time of my life this past week,” Joshua whispers. He turns his head so he can watch Junhui.

 

“It’s been a wild few days, that’s for  sure.”

 

“And it will be a wild morning when we have to explain to your mom why I’m now living here.”

 

Junhui chuckles and pulls Joshua close to him nuzzling into his side. “Then we’ll have to be well rested. Go to sleep, my love.”

 

Joshua scrunches up his nose, “Only if you pick a different  pet name for me. That sounds too old fashioned.”

 

Junhui snickers, “How about I just endearingly call you a Deadhead?”

 

Joshua laughs along, “Please, I wanna see how that goes over in public.”

 

Junhui’s laugh fades into just a smile, and he pulls Joshua into a kiss before they  actually fall asleep. “Goodnight, my beautiful Deadhead.”

 

Joshua smiles and kisses the tip of Junhui’s nose, “Goodnight Junnie. Love ya.”

 

“Mh, love ya," Junhui responds, allowing his tired body to rest comfortably next to the boy he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Thank you for reading! I hope you were able to enjoy this fic, even in its sporadic form. I want to make more threadfics, and have a TON of au ideas, so if you are at all interested or if you just wanna talk about junshua (bc i need more people to talk about junshua with pls) come @ me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tayvengenz)
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
